Untitled
by Serenity9
Summary: I'm not good at summaries...the fic isn't done...I should get it up...by Thursaday though...Have a nice day :)


This is my first ever fanfic, Hmm. I decided to write it about a month ago, but didn't really have the time to do it, so now with the whole weekend ahead of me, and no homework.I guess I can finally begin. Let me warn you though, this is a Fluffy and Kagome fic. Mainly because I JUST LOVE SESSHOUMARU! & plus Kagome deserves somebody like fluffy because I just know that deep inside there's a really romantic and sensitive guy! :) Bye de Bye!  
  
Chapter One The forest was quiet, it was if all the animals had just stopped from existing in a moment and all was well in the world, the forest shone with an incredible and enchanting green light that would enchant even the most monstrous beast. Yet, in the silence of it all a being ran and the smell of salt lingered in the atmosphere. Tangling her long raven hair with the skinny tree branches as she ran away from what she had just seen, the only thought in her mind was getting away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." she repeated in her mind, as her heart broke in two. What was this pain he suddenly felt? It was if something had just sucked all the air from his lungs.his heart, why was he in so much pain? "This pain." he whispered, bending down so he could catch his breath, what was happening to him, Sesshoumaru asked himself, and suddenly he knew.something had happened to Kagome. Closing his eyes and desperately trying making out her sent and concentrating on the direction it was coming from, he leaped into the air and was at once at his beloved's side. Looking down on the poor creature down in the ground curled into a tiny ball crying her heart out, he suddenly felt a warm light surround him and a smile appeared to his lips. How beautiful she was, even when she was crying she still looked enchanting. Not noticing his presence, Kagome just kept crying until she felt a hand on her arm softly brushing the dirt of her, and lifting her up to her feet. She couldn't look up; she just stood there looking down until she was pulled into his warm embrace. Her presence made his senses go wild, and he knew that if he didn't pull away from her soon, he would be forced to something he would regret later on. And anyways, she was his friend, only a friend. "Just a friend." Sesshoumaru repeated to himself, and only then was he able to pull Kagome free from his arms and look into her blue eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked trying to steady his voice, he didn't want to scare the woman now that she actually trusted him. It had taken months for Kagome to finally realize that Sesshoumaru wasn't trying to hurt Inuyasha anymore, or getting the Tetsusaiga. Ever since the battle with the Naraku in which Sesshoumaru had helped in and gotten badly hurt, Kagome knew that he really wasn't what he seemed to be, and that she could trust him. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Suddenly his mind reeled and he started to get really angry, "What has that stupid asshole done now?" he asked. "He.he loves.Kikyou." He closed his eyes, oh yes Kikyou, his brother's dead wench, so she had come back to life, had she. Yet, it wasn't a surprise that his idiotic hanyou brother had something to do with the girl's despair. "Come on Kagome, we're getting out of here" he said, and took her in his arms and leapt into the trees once again, making his way back to his castle. "Where are we going?" she asked, but he didn't respond and just looked straight ahead. He would make his brother pay for making Kagome cry, and he would make sure of that. Chapter Two She awoke with a little whine, and turned the other way. And then she realized she wasn't home, and this wasn't her bed. She sat up suddenly and looked around the dark room. And then she saw him, sitting there in a chair, curled up into a small ball sleeping peacefully, she walked over to him suddenly realizing that these weren't her clothes. "What the." she asked as ran her fingers through the soft material, and looked back at the sleeping Sesshoumaru. She poked him, "Sesshoumaru, wake up!" Suddenly without warning he caught her by the throat and started squeezing. Kagome panicked, what was going on, she though Sesshoumaru was her friend."Sesshoumaru." and then he opened his eyes and saw that this wasn't his father but Kagome. He let her go, and frantically started apologizing, how he hadn't realized that she was the one who had touched him. "Sesshoumaru, where I am? What am I doing here?" and then she remembered. It was a miracle she had forgotten what had happened for such a long time. As he looked at her he realized the battle the girl in front of him fought how hard she was trying to hold back her tears and then without warning she wrapped her arms around him and wept. She stayed like that for hours, but she had stopped crying and that was all that mattered, she lay in his arms now, asleep. His Kagome.was asleep, funny he realized how he though of her as his. Maybe she was. Later on in the night she awoke again, only to feel warm and protected as she felt that she was leaning against something rather hard and warm. When she looked up it was Sesshoumaru. He was asleep, looking like an angel with his white hair covering part of his face. She carefully brushed it aside and gave out a sigh. "What am I doing? This is Sesshoumaru, Kagome!" she thought to herself. But she just couldn't get away from him, and even if she tried she would end up waking him for he held her firmly by the waist, and didn't want to wake him up. She snuggled against him, trying to get comfortable and welcome sleep once again. Yet, even though she was sleeping in the arms of one of her newest and closest allies now, she just couldn't help but remember Inuyasha in Kikyou's arms. "Inuyasha." When he knew that she was really in deep sleep, did he dare to open his eyes and smile down at the nymph that had become the only possessor of his heart, even though he knew that he wasn't the owner of hers. With surprising grace he stood up, and placed Kagome in his bed and considered the idea of slipping in next to her, it was really his bed. But he knew that in the end that would just be more questions he would have to answer later on, questions he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. He covered her with a blanket and quietly went out of the room. Walking pass Rin's door, he slipped in and checked up on the little girl who had in a few months become like a daughter to him. Back, in a guest room, Sesshoumaru now realized how good it felt to have all the people he loved under one room, like a family. Considering the idea of asking Kagome to be his wife, all in all, he did require a mate and a mother for his adopted daughter Rin, why not her? He quickly discarded the idea, "Kagome loves Inuyasha, she would never accept to be my wife." He knew this was true, and gave a small laugh and went to bed. 


End file.
